


vultures from the same flock.

by CadenceH2O



Series: CSI!Haikyuu AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: Matsukawa Issei has had his fair share of heartbreaks.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: CSI!Haikyuu AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200467
Kudos: 6





	vultures from the same flock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 'side-story' for my CSI!Haikyuu AU. The 'reader' in this short is a different person from the 'reader' that will be the main character in the AU (Who will be shipped with Kuroo). This 'reader' is also a different reader from Paramedic!Oikawa's S/O. In the main plot, I'll be giving the side-story readers a name (e.g Oikawa's reader will be person A and Mattsun's reader with be person B).

**MATSUKAWA ISSEI** has had his fair share of heartbreaks. For instance, the girl who he invested _five_ years of time into— Broke up with him after he got employed at a funeral home, saying that the job was too ‘low income’ and an ‘inconvenient occupation’, whatever _that_ meant. 

To be fair, he had to admit it wasn’t nice for her to have to go around telling her relatives and friends that her boyfriend worked at _funeral home_ , of all places, but he would’ve appreciated it if she’d at least respected his job instead of being disgusted. 

After that breakup, Issei concentrated all his focus onto his job, until he became the highest-earning manager of his branch. The position allowed for much more leisure time and a far more relaxed schedule, which led his mother to believe it was time to set him up on dates before he died a single man. 

“You’re going to like her!” His mother said for what seemed like the millionth time. They were nestled in a booth of a coffee shop, which was, apparently, what his mother deemed the ‘perfect first date location’. “She’s the daughter of my old friend!” 

The bell of the front door chimed, coaxing Issei to look up. In walked a woman in her mid-forties— fifties, maybe?— And a young-looking woman tagging along behind her. He had to resist the urge to snort— The young woman looked like she wanted to be there as much as he did— That was to say, _not at all_. 

“Chikage-chan!” His mother chirped, preening as the two older women became chattering away instantly, as most mothers do. “Issei, say hi to Y/N-chan!” 

“Hi.” He managed an awkward smile, the charm that he used to own in his (slightly) younger days having dissipated away in the period where he ceased to see the purpose in relationships. The two of them shared an apologetic glance, as if saying _I’m sorry your mom dragged you into this_. 

“Well, we’ll leave you two to it!” The young woman’s mother chirruped, winking way too obviously at her daughter, who groaned in embarrassment. “Have fun!” 

The giggles of their mothers trailed all the way to the cafe door, until the two women were specks in the distance and Issei was left alone with a woman who wanted to be there as much as he did. 

“So, uh.” She cleared her throat, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Now that he took a better look, he had to admit she was attractive— Locks framing her face perfectly, eyes accented by the colour of her hair. She wasn’t quite the woman he was used to— Flannel and loose jeans instead of a tube top and a mini-skirt— But he was discovering a fancy for the casual look, too. 

Overall, she seemed like someone who deserved a good man who _didn’t_ work at a funeral home. 

“I’ll just make this easier.” Issei cleared his throat, leaning forward on to the table, waving down a waiter. “Uh, sorry. Before that, would you like anything to drink? I’ll pay.” 

The waiter left with the orders, the bustle and hustle of the cafe a soothing background noise to fill the awkwardness around Issei and his female company. 

“I’ll just make this easier for the two of us,” Issei picked up from where he left off, “I work at a funeral home. It’s not the ideal job for a woman’s boyfriend, especially not someone like you. We’ll just go our separate ways after this and tell our moms it didn’t work out, right?” 

She blinked owlishly at him, thanking the waiter for the drinks. “Hold on— Let’s backtrack a little. Why is a job at a funeral job not ideal? I don’t see what you’re getting at.” 

“My ex broke up with me because she said my job was too...” He paused, searching for the right word. “Too much of a _downer_ — Er, no, that’s not the right word— Point is, I work with dead bodies. Not exactly the type of job you’d look for in a man you’d want to settle down with, right?” 

A silence fell between them, the woman’s smile gradually widening until she was laughing into her cup. 

“Um.” Issei cleared his throat. “Am I missing something?” 

“No, um. It’s just, I have the same problem.” She giggled, smiling in amusement while fiddling with the straw of her drink. “My ex broke up with me due to the... Inconveniences of my job. I think... I think our moms set us up together, knowing that we have the same issue.” 

Matsukawa was at quite a loss for words. “Where... Where do you work?” 

“I work in a crime lab,” She said with an amused smile. “More specifically, the _morgue_ of a crime lab. I’m a medical examiner. Four years of med school.” 

“That means...” 

“I guess you could say we’re _vultures from the same flock_ — I deal with dead bodies pretty much everyday, too. Have to touch them, cut them up, sew them back together— The whole package.” She laughed, eyes crinkling into pretty crescents as she watched Issei’s surprise unfold. “Our moms must’ve thought we’re perfect together. I really don’t care that you work at a funeral home. My job’s probably more... _Down_ than yours— I have to _cut open_ dead people.” 

“... _Oh_.” 

The two sat in silence for a while, sipping on their respective drinks as they settled into a more comfortable atmosphere, until they were smiling at each other, taking the time to actually _see_ each other for the first time. 

“In that case, I’m Matsukawa Issei.” 

“L/N Y/N.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment to tell me what you think :333


End file.
